Nosebleed
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Ficlet] Iya, iya, Taehyung mengerti benar ada yang salah dengan kondisinya hari ini. Taejin. [Kim Seok Jin x Kim Taehyung]


**"Nosebleed"**

**Disclaimer : **Kalo V udah jadi milik saya, bakal saya pasang-pasangin dia sama siapa aja/gakgitujuga.

**Proudly Present **by **Cakue-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Omo!_ Taehyung-a, bagaimana ini? Tidak bisa berhenti!"

"_Aiish!_ _Noona,_ tolong jangan berteriak. Nanti yang lain bisa mendengar."

"Kau membuatku cemas, dasar bodoh!"

Kim Taehyung meringis ngilu, merasakan cairan kental amis berbau tembaga yang mengalir tanpa diminta dari hidungnya adalah satu dari sekian yang ia benci. Terebih lagi, keadaan sibuk di rung ganti belakang panggung seperti ini tidak memungkinkan Taehyung untuk keluar kamar mandi dalam waktu cepat.

"Taehyung-a, darahnya …"

Iya, iya, Taehyung mengerti benar ada yang salah dengan kondisinya hari ini.

Terkadang ia bisa membenci dirinya sendiri mengapa stamina tubuhnya bisa tiba-tiba turun ketika ia kelelahan. Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini. Untung Taehyung menyadari ada yang aneh dengan hidungnya begitu turun dari panggung selesai tampil tadi. Ia sungguh tidak ingin _member_ tahu keadaannya yang bisa dibilang, menyedihkan—mungkin? Bagaimana pun juga, risiko menjadi seorang idola harus bisa diterimanya.

Namun, secepat apapun usahanya untuk menghindar dari para _member_ yang menurutnya _absurd_ itu, Taehyung tetap tidak bisa menghindari dari kegesitan salah satu staf—yang dengan mudah mengikutinya ke kamar mandi dan mengetahui keadaannya. Manalagi seorang wanita pula (lain kali, ingatkan Taehyung untuk jangan pernah meremehkan insting seorang wanita).

"Aku akan memanggil _Hyung_-mu, tunggu—"

"_ANDWAEE_!" pekik Taehyung cepat, menahan satu lengan sang staf sedangkan tangannya yang bebas menutupi hidung dengan susah payah. Berharap cairan kental berwarna merah itu berhenti keluar. "Kumohon, _Noona_. Jangan panggil siapa pun." Pintanya memelas. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah setelah ini.

Wanita itu menggeleng tegas, lalu menepis tangan Taehyung. "Tidak, Taehyung. Sekarang diam di sini dan jangan kabur."

"_Noona—Yak! NOONA!"_

Taehyung kembali meringis, padahal ia tidak terjatuh atau membentur sesuatu yang keras sehingga membuatnya mimisan seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan mengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini. Memang separah apa keadaannya? Terkadang ia tidak mengerti dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Dan Taehyung tidak suka itu.

"_Aiish, _menyebalkan." Gerutu Taehyung nelangsa. Ia hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan sekarang. Membiarkan salah satu _Hyung_-nya tahu keadaannya sekarang, atau ia sendiri yang harus bergerak lebih cepat agar tidak ada yang tahu dengan kondisi memprihatinkannya. Taehyung tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana kata-kata pedas Yoongi yang keluar ketika lagi-lagi ia ceroboh, atau Hoseok dengan kepanikan berlebihnya. Apalagi Seok Jin dan Namjoon. Jongkook dan Jimin mungkin bisa mengerti, walaupun terkadang rasa cemas mereka membuat Taehyung agak risih.

Katakanlah ia memang aneh, _absurd_, seperti alien—atau apapun itu, terserah. Tapi ketika semua ini menyangkut soal kesehatan (terlebih dirinya sendiri), Taehyung tidak ingin merepotkan orang-orang terdekatnya, apalagi para _member_. Ia hanya ingin selalu dilihat sebagai seorang Kim Taehyung yang hiperaktif. Bukan pesakitan seperti ini.

"Taetae?"

Taehyung mendongak. Suara _bass_ yang terdengar familiar itu membuatnya beku.

Oh, sial. Terkutuklah kau Kim Seok Jin! Kesempatan Taehyung untuk kabur lenyap seketika.

"Kau—astaga!" Seok Jin membuka pintu salah satu bilik kamar mandi—tempat di mana Taehyung berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya—lebih lebar lagi. Ia langsung menerobos masuk, menarik satu lengan Taehyung untuk berdiri, dan memaksa tubuh kecil itu duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. "Kenapa tidak bilang kau mimisan, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir, kalimat tanya yang terlontar dari bibir Seok Jin itu begitu tenang. Namun ia tahu, tenang dari dalam diri Kim Seok Jin adalah pertanda buruk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_," sahutnya pelan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seok Jin sebelumnya. Ia mengaduh kecil ketika laki-laki tinggi itu menarik tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya secara paksa, menahannya agar Taehyung tidak lagi berusaha menutupi, setelah itu mengangkat dagu wajah tirus itu sedikit ke atas. "Sungguh."

"Berhenti berbohong, Taehyung." Sela Seok Jin tegas, meski nadanya terdengar dingin dan datar, Taehyung tetap bisa mendengar kecemasan di sana. Sekecil apapun itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa tidak bilang kau mimisan?"

Taehyung memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu kapan Seok Jin mengeluarkan sapu tangan, menarik wajahnya lebih dekat lagi, lalu membersihkan bercak-bercak merah yang terasa begitu lengket. Ia tahu, berdebat dengan _Hyung_ tertuanya itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya pening.

"Kim Taehyung."

Tetapi Seok Jin itu keras kepala. Ia belum ingin melepaskan sebelum Taehyung menjelaskan.

"Maaafkan aku, _Hyung_," gumam Taehyung lirih, ia bisa merasakan tangan kiri Seok Jin yang meremas bahunya untuk tetap diam mengerat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Siapa yang merasa direpotkan, huh?" Seok Jin mendengus kesal. Matanya tidak lepas dari raut wajah Taehyung yang terlihat begitu pucat. Ia tahu _dongsaeng_-nya itu kelelahan. "Sebaliknya, kau akan membuatku bertambah sedih jika kau tidak bilang apa-apa. Tidak, bukan aku saja, tapi semuanya."

_Aku tahu itu,_ bisik Taehyung dalam hati. Untuk itu ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan semuanya.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh," keluh Seok Jin kemudian, menekan sedikit keras hidung Taehyung dengan sapu tangannya.

"_Appo_!"

"Berhenti memaksakan diri, Kim Taehyung. Sudah _Hyung_ bilang berapa kali untuk mengambil istirahat yang banyak." Suaranya melunak. Di mana satu tangan Seok Jin yang bebas kini terangkat, bergerak secara refleks membersihkan sisa-sisa darah Taehyung yang keluar dengan ujung baju lengannya.

Taehyung menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana kepalamu?"

"Sedikit pusing."

"Kau ingin aku mengambilkan obat?"

"Tidak!" tolak Taehyung, kelewat cepat. "Maksudku, istirahat sebentar saja akan membuatku lebih baik, _Hyung_."

Seok Jin mengangkat alis. Matanya mengawasi Taehyung lekat-lekat.

"Sungguh." Tambah pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Seok Jin menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya cepat. Bernapas lega ketika hidung Taehyung tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah. Jantungnya nyaris saja copot begitu ia mendapati keadaan Taehyung dengan bercak darah di sekitar wajah dan bajunya. Seok Jin hampir menjerit tadi.

"Baiklah." Seok Jin membantu Taehyung berdiri, lengannya bergerak gesit ketika pijakan pemuda itu sedikit tidak seimbang dan tubuhnya terhuyung. "Kau tunggu di luar, aku akan mengantarmu."

Kening Taehyung mengerut samar. "Mengantarku? Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke _dorm_. Memangnya aku akan membiarkanmu di sini, eoh?"

"Tapi _Hyung —"_

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"_Hyung_, kumohon," rasanya Taehyung ingin menangis. "Aku ingin mengikuti acara sampai—"

"Kim Taehyung."

Seok Jin memang berhati seperti seorang Ibu, tetapi ketika keputusannya mutlak dan tak bisa diganggu gugat, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menolaknya. Bahkan sang _leader_ Namjoon pun tidak bisa melakukannya. Kuasa dari Kim Seok Jin jauh lebih kuat karena ia yang tertua.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Manajer kalau tidak menurut."

Taehyung menatap _Hyung_-nya itu ngeri, meminta lewat sorot matanya untuk jangan dilakukan.

Sadar tak ada lagi perlawanan yang terlontar, Seok Jin menepuk puncak kepala _dongsaeng_ favoritnya itu pelan, lalu mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Tunggu di luar. Aku akan menyusulmu." Ia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, namun sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Seok Jin menoleh sejenak, lalu menatap Taehyung tajam dengan penuh ancaman. "Ketahuan kau kabur, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar kamar satu inci pun besok, Kim Taehyung."

"_Hyung!_"

Sungguh, Taehyung benci ketika ia diperlakukan protektif seperti ini.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N : **Hai~ :)

Hehe, ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic TaeJin, dan masuk ke fandom BTS . Gak tau kenapa mereka bisa manis banget kayak gitu, ya ampun, huhuhu 8""D #lebaykamu. Btw, padahal awalnya saya nge-ship Namjoon x Taehyung sih, wkwkwkw. Ya, pokoknya siapa aja asalkan V jadi uke X''D/heh. Maaf kalo ada typo atau sebangsanya, kritik dan saran ditunggu ;) (Saya belum terlalu ngenal sifat mereka, jadi ya... gini deh, kekeke).

_Gomawo_ sudah menyempatkan baca sampai akhir~ Kotak review selalu terbuka kok X3


End file.
